


testing

by Anonymous



Category: Testing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	testing

>> Welcome back. What can I help you with? 

<< Access files  
<< Quit Interface

  


  


>> There are two files as of this time. Which one would you like to open?

<< HELP.txt  
<< goodware.exe  
<< Go back

  


  


>> HAISAIFEIMIHEWIJ@(UR$(Y*#$)23u894y2380r9wdjo

<< Go back

  


  


  


>> ERROR.  
>> ERROR.  
>> ERROR.  
>> ERROR.  
>> ERROR.  
>> ERROR.  
>> ERROR.  
>> ERROR.  
>> ERROR.  
>> ERROR.  
YOU'LL NEVER SAVE JEREMY AT THIS RATE.

  


  


  


>> I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Michael.

<< Why don't you try again?


End file.
